Mad AI
The Mad AI is an unused character and the main antagonist and final boss of Metroid 1.5. Ais-1.png|One of the ideas we had was to just render the face instead of the entire body. Clockwise from left: The Child, The Martyr, The Killer, and The Mother. Ais2-1.png|Again, “The Child” with a heavy Anime Influence. Ais3-1.png|More concepts of “The Killer” and “The Child” Concept artwork featuring a multiple-face design similar to the Mad AI.]] • The unofficially named Mad AI, is the central computer of an alien spacecraft that has gone insane. It sees inviting Samus onto the ship as a game for its amusement. The AI will taunt and try to trip Samus up at every move. The Mad AI has four distinct personalities: the Child, the Killer, the Martyr, and the Mother. Each one is deadly and utilizes different tactics and techniques. AI Construct Personality Document The intent of this document is to illustrate the four distinct personalities of the AI construct and how it will affect gameplay. The personality types, and their unique traits will break down the list. In addition, the AI personality type “The Fool” has been replaced with “The Mother” due to the fact that “The Child” and “The Fool” were too similar. The AI and its four personalities would appear at certain intervals of the game in a form of a hologram that although appears to have depth from a forward view, but is actually paper thin, imagine a Sprite that is always facing you, but occasionally, you catch a glimpse of its side, and you’ll get the idea. Although the AI is Alien, it appears in human form and “speaks” using English in order for Samus to understand it. The Killer: :•Combat heavy game play style, larger number of enemy spawns than usual, less drops for killed creatures. Security systems (turrets, for example) would be more deadly than normal. The more players involved in the game, they heavier the amount of enemies. :•Atmosphere of the environment when “The Killer” AI is in control would consist of strobing lights, red lights, and lots of fog. Camera function would distort at times or fish eye, causing the player to become disoriented, similar to Silent Hill and Eternal Darkness. In addition, there would be darkened areas of the ship that would play into the fear factor of the player, and force them to use their visor mode. :•The Killer would taunt the player with a voice similar in tone and inflection to Hannibal “The Cannibal” Lecter, and “Alex” from A Clockwork Orange. :For all intents and purposes, “The Killer” is much more combat oriented than the 3 other personality types. The feeling the player should get from “The Killer” is that they are being stalked like prey. It has a serial killer mentality and will stop at nothing to end its victim’s life. The Child: :•Puzzle heavy game play style, more emphasis on puzzle solving and scanning, and less combat. Since “The Child” is Playing, it will occasionally react by reactivating security systems, re-locking doors, and trapping the player where necessary, all in the name of (deadly) fun. Possible “Simon Says” like sequences, for example. :•Atmosphere of the environment when “The Child” AI Construct is in control would consist of softer and warmer light values. (Similar to night-lights?) Not too many shadowed places due to the fact that children, for the most part, are scared of the dark. Another way we could describe the lighting would be carnival-like, sort of a “Dark Disneyland.” :•“The Child” would communicate with the player in a child’s voice as well as communicate in rhymes and songs. The voice of this AI construct would be similar in tone and inflection to Damien from The Omen, and the kid from that movie, The 6th Sense. Interestingly enough, “The Child” becomes scared when the player enters a dark room or area heavily cast in shadow. :“The Child” AI construct is the exact opposite of the “The Killer”. Its focus is puzzle based and relies less on using physical enemies to stop the player. At times, perhaps “The Child” AI construct could be used as a hint system to guide the player when they become lost. Although the “The Child” AI construct thinks its playing and having fun, its puzzles and games are still deadly. Imagine a crazed child swinging around an Axe, it’s having fun, but doesn’t realize he/she could really hurt someone. The Mother: :•“The Mother” is the “core” as well as the helper AI. Out of all four personality types, this one is the most friendly of the bunch. “The Mother” AI could be used as a crucial Plot device which gives Samus and other bounty Hunters technological upgrades when completing a puzzle. Game play wise, “The Mother” is a helper, while the action going on around the players is a combination of The Child and The Killer, 50% combat, and 50% puzzle. :•Atmosphere of the environment when “The Mother” AI Construct is in control is womb-like, orange and yellow lights fill the area and a heartbeat can be heard in the background. :•“The Mother” Knows something is wrong with either her or the ships sic computer, (it has become detached from itself) but feels overwhelmed and helpless. When the Bounty Hunters arrive, she senses that they could possibly rectify the situation. :“The Mother” construct would communicate with the players in a soothing voice, a la SAL (2010) and EVE (Command and Conquer) :“The Mother” AI, is used as the core and helper throughout the game. It can be used for item acquisition, technological advancement, relay back story and offer clues and hints, almost like a redundant hint system but with personality. Another interesting factor regarding “The Mother” is that it will always pick a favored bounty hunter, much like a favored son or daughter. This could be randomized, so every time the game is started from the beginning, it chooses a bounty hunter at random. The Martyr: :•“The Martyr” is one of the boss battles in the game, and perhaps is the most deadly of all of the AI constructs due to the fact that “The Martyr’ has the burden of successfully completing its mission. (The mission could be ramming into a planet, if it was the brains for a gigantic spaceship, or self destructing if it were the main operations for the base, for example) Fighting this boss could go a few different ways. Destroy the main reactor/CPU? Shut down the system based on teamwork along the lines of Mission Impossible? Perhaps the AI manifests itself in physical form. There are a lot of options we can explore. :•Atmosphere of the environment when “The Martyr” AI construct is in control would be one of decay and ruin. Sparks are flying off machines, tons of smoke, auxiliary lights being only light source, machines failing left and right, camera shakes and toppling geometry are the norm. :•“The Martyr” has a personality that is a cross between the Master Control Program (MCP) from Tron, SHODAN from the System Shock series, and Colonel Kurtz from Apocalypse Now. It fully believes in its mission and will stop at nothing to complete it. It is also righteous in its beliefs and has a tendency to scream at the top of its lungs, spewing out all sorts of nonsensical diatribes and riddles. :“The Martyr” is the Head Honcho of the AI construct; this is what the AI will eventually turn into, as opposed to its other forms. “The Martyr” also has master control over every aspect of the ship, its security system, and can use anything at its disposal to try and stop the player. es:Mad AI ru:Сумасшедший ИИ Category:Characters Category:Main antagonists Category:Unused Content Category:Robots Category:Unused Bosses and Species Category:Tony Giovannini Category:Andrew Jones Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Metroid 1.5 Category:Extras Category:Rogue